an angel pain
by Park hana
Summary: apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk merinjgankan rasa sakit mu hyung... brothership kyuteuk


An Angel Pain

Cast: Kyuhyun,Leeteuk & Super Junior member

Genre: Brothership Kyuteuk!/family

Rate : T

**0o0o00o0o0o0**

Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit mu hyung?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"aw!" Leeteuk meringis pelan di tengah-tengah penampilannya bersama member yang lain. suaranya tercekatt menahan rasa sakit yang melanda punggung nya, bahkan rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi ketika ia melakukan gerakan dance. Ia harus menahannya sampai penampilannya selesai, Leeteuk tidak mau membuat penampilan grupnya itu jelek karena ulahnya.

Keringat dingin mulai keluar, rasanya ingin sekali lagu berhenti.

Dan keinginan nya terkabul. Lagu yang di mainkan berhenti dan gerakan dance pun ikut berhenti. Leeteuk menghela nafas lega walau nafasnya sendiri masih tersengal-sengal. "sakit" gumam nya pelan hingga hanya Yesung yang mendengar keluhan Leeteuk. Yesung mendekati Leeteuk dan menyentuh bahunya "kwenchana hyung?" tanya Yesung khawatir "setelah ini istirahatlah, jangan memaksakan diri"

"tidak bisa Yesungie.. aku masih harus syuting dan juga melihat jadwal kalian besok"

"tap—"

"aku leader Yesung, aku tidak mau keadaan ku mempengaruhi semuanya"Leeteuk menepuk bahu Yesung. Yesung tentu saja menatapnya tidak terima, bagaimana pun juga dia manusia kan? leader juga manusia

"kesehatan mu lbih penting tau!" seru Yesung hingga yang lain menatap ke arah mereka berdua. Leeteuk bersumpah setelah ini akan menjitak kepala besar Yesung, sedangkan Yesung menatap Leeteuk takut.

"kalian kenapa?" tanya Donghae penasaran "bertengkar?"

"tidak" sanggah Yesung cepat setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Leeteuk yang menandakan ia harus menyembunyikan keadaan nya pada member lain "Leeteuk hyung sedang sa—aw!" ucap nya terpotong ketika Leeteuk dengan sengaja berjalan sambil menginjak kakinya. "aku kan tidak sengaja keceplosan"batinya.

"ayo cepat kembali ke dorm" perintah Leeteuk lalu berjalan di depan. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sakit di punggung nya. Jalannya pun sedikit melambat karena setiap ia bergerak maka rasa sakit itu terasa. Leeteuk tanpa sadar mengelus punggung nya

"encok ya hyung" celetuk Kyuhyun, membuat Leeteuk terkejut. Mulut dongsaeng kesayangan nya itu memang tidak bisa di rem. Leeteuk sudah biasa dengan mulut isenganya, tapi demi apapun ia sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Terlalu malas meladeni Kyuhyun,Leeteuk hanya tersenyum "namanya juga sudah tua..." lanjut Kyuhyun iseng

"Kyu~"

Teguran lembut itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin "apa Sungmin hyung"

"jaga bicara mu"

"tidak apa-apa Sungmin.. jangan memarahi Kyuhyun" Leeteuk membela Kyuhyun padahal ia tahu Kyuhyun salah. Sekali lagi Leeteuk terlalu memanjakan namja itu.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sungmin "hyung mau aku gendong?sepertinya hyung sakit"

"tidak usah Kyu aku baik-baik saja"

"orang tua itu harus nurut sama yang muda loh"

Leeteuk hanya mampu tersenyum. Ia berjalan lebih dulu agar sampai mobil,ingin merebahkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya termenung melihat Leeteuk berjalan meninggalkannya, apa perkataannya barusan keterlaluan? Kyuhyun yakin Leeteuk tidak marah, ia tahu hyung nya itu tidak akan marah padanya.

"meski Leeteuk hyung tidak pernah memarahi mu,tapi hatinya mungkin saja terluka dengan perkataan mu" imbuh Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Tidak! Tidak mungkin Leeteuk marah hanya gara-gara candaan seperti itu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Leeteuk langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur tanpa mencuci muka, atau membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin membolos untuk hal seperti itu. "semoga besok sakit nya mereda"

Cklek!

"hyung"

Leeteuk menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya "ada apa Kyu"

"kau marah padaku hyung?"

Leeteuk mengerutkan kening nya. Ah! Ia baru sadar sikapnya tadi pasti sudah membuat namja di depannya ini salah paham "aku tidak marah kok... "

"benar?"

Leeteuk mengangguk "kau kan tahu aku tidak pernah marah padamu"

Senyum Kyuhyun terkembang sempurna "gumawo hyung..."

"ne.. sekarang tidurlah"

Kyuhyun memeluk Leeteuk sekilas lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Blam!

Dan Leeteuk kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, merasa nyaman hingga akhirnya tertidur.

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

"kenapa masih sakit" ringis nya pelan sambil memegangi punggung nya. Ia berusaha turun dari tempat tidur untuk membangunkan member lain. leeteuk berjalan ke arah kamar Wookie dan Yesung "Yesung..Wookie bangun! Sudah pagi" serunya sambil mengetuk pintu berkali-kali. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari keduanya,Leeteuk menuju kamar Shindong lalu setelah itu kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae dan terakhir ia menuju kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk masuk kedalam kamar itu karena ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan susah untuk menghampiri kasur Kyuhyun dan membungkukan badannya untuk membangunkan nya.

"aw!"

Punggung nya kembali sakit,hampir saja ia jatuh menimpa Kyuhyun kalau saja ia tidak menahan tubuhhnya dengan kedua tangan nya. Wajahnya dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya "Kyu... bangun" ucapnya pelan, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming

"astaga hyung!" seru Sungmin kaget melihat bibir Leeteuk yang berdarah karena digigit menahan sakit "punggung mu sakit lagi? Apa efek kecelakaan 2007 yang lalu masih terasa?" Sungmin menarik tubuh Leeteuk dan membantunya duduk. Sungmin mengelus-elus punggung Leeteuk yang sakit. Leeteuk sudah agak baikan ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut Sungmin. "jangan terlalu lelah hyung.. sebenarnya belakangan ini kau sering sakit punggung apa kecelakaan waktu itu masih meninggalkan rasa sakit?"

"bukan.. bukan karena itu. memang sebenarnya itu memiliki efek pada tubuh ku hingga sekarang, tapi..."

"tapi...?" Sungmin mengulang pernyataan Leeteuk "cerita hyung.. bagaimana bisa aku membantu mu jika kau tidak cerita padaku. Kau selalu saja memendam masalah mu sendiri'

"aku leader Ming.."

"tapi kau juga manusia hyung... leader juga manusia" nada suara Sungmin meninggi, hingga membuat Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan. Sebenarnya Sungmin masih ingin menceramahi Leeteuk tapi karena Kyuhyun sudah bangun, maka acara menceramahi Leeteuk terputus "dasar Kyu penganggu" batin Sungmin

"kalian berisik" serunya sambil menyibak selimutnya,namja itu turun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar sambil mengucek matanya

"kau mau kemana?"tanya Leeteuk

"mandi lah..."jawabnya Singkat.

Blam!

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya, tapi bukannya menuju kamar mandi ia malah berdiri di depan pintu. hanya berpura-pura baru bangun tidur dan tidak mendengar percakapan kedua hyung nya, nyatanya ia mendengar semuanya. "apa rasa nya sakit sekali ya? sampai harus menyembunyikanya dari semuanya?" gumam nya pelan.

Malaikat itu sedang menahan rasa sakitnya yang tidak kunjung berkurang, tapi semangat nya membuat nya bertahan. Senyuman dongsaeng nya adalah obat baginya,tidak ada obat yang paling mujarab kecuali kebahagiaan dan senyum dari orang terdekat, apalagi Leeteuk sadar ia tidak sendirian ada para member yang siap menopang nya jika ia tahu. Tapi ia tidak ingin dongsaeng nya mengkhawatirkannya dan memilih menyimpannya rasa sakitnya sendiri.

"_normal nya manusia memiliki 26 sampai 27 tulang belakang tetapi kau hanya memiliki 23 tulang belakang dan itu sangat kurang, lagi pula sejak kecil tulang punggung mu bengkok dan ada yang menyatu. Maka dari itu kau merasakan rasa sakit"_

Leeteuk masih ingat perkataan dari dokter, awalnya ia mengira sakit punggung nya karena efek dari kecelakaan waktu itu tetapi ternyata berbeda. Sejak kecil ia memang sudah merasakan rasa sakit itu dan sakit nya bertambah parah karena kecelakaan 2007 lalu. Leeteuk sudah menyelesaikan syuting WGM dan kini saat nya ia bergegas pulang dan beristirahat.

"kenapa rasanya malah tambah sakit" gumam nya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Langkahnya perlahan mulai melambat, ia lebih fokus memegangi punggung nya yang terasa sakit "ya Tuhan.. sakit sekali"

Rasa-rasanya Leeteuk mengantuk,matanya perlahan terasa berat hingga akhirnya ia merasa pandangannya berubah gelap.

Hup!

Sebuah lengan yang cukup kekar berhasil menangkap tubuh Leeteuk yang hampir saja menyentuh tanah. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung merubah posisinya dan menggendong Leeteuk di punggung nya. "Kyu~"

"hmm" jawab Kyuhyun singkat, ia tidak mood berdebat dengan leader keras kepala seperti Leeteuk

"turunkan aku"

Baru saja Kyuhyun berucap dalam hati dan sekarang tebakan nya benar, Leeteuk akan menolak untuk di gendong " tidak!" jawab nya galak "tadi saja hampir pingsan dan kau meminta turun? Maaf-maaf aja ya malaikat tanpa sayap" ucapnya menekan kata-kata terakhirnya "aku tidak akan mengabulkan permohonan mu"

"tapi Kyu..." ucapan Leeteuk terpotong saat ia merasakan Kyuhyun makin menguatkan tangan nya agar ia tidka terjatuh.

Setelah sampai mobil,Leeteuk segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi dan Kyuhyun yang menyetir. "kenapa kau bisa sampai sini?" tanya Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan

"aku mengikuti mu hyung, aku tahu kau sedang sakit makanya karena khwatir aku mengikutimu diam-diam"

"miahne"

"harusnya kau bilang terima kasih daripada meminta maaf"

Leeteuk tersenyum " gumawo Kyhyunie" ucap Leeteuk tulus

"ne.. hmm apa punggung hyung masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sesekali melihat Leeteuk meringis melihat Leeteuk menahan sakit. Ia tidak tega melihat hyung nya kesakitan seperti itu. dulu saat kecelakaan 2007 terjadi,dalam keadaan parah Leeteuk sempat memikirkan Kyuhyun. bahkan semenjak itu Leeteuk selalu menjaganya, ia menjadi orang yang panik ketika dia atau bahkan member lain sakit. Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun,

"lebih baik karena kau"

"cih!"

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

"Sungmin hyung"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun walau tangan nya masih menekan nekan PC tablet nya "waeyo Kyu?"

"sebenarnya Teuki hyung itu kenapa ya? belakangan ini ia sering terlihat kesakitan"

Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya "dia tidak cerita apa pun" Sungmin kembali sibuk membuka internet dari PC tablet nya, mencari berita terbaru. Matanya mendadak membulat ketika menemukan artikel yang bersangkutan dengan hyung nya "Kyu.. coba lihat ini" Sungmin menyodorkan tabletnya ke arah Kyuhyun

"Leeteuk di diagnosa hanya memiliki 23 tulang punggung" Kyuhyun membaca judul artikel itu, lalu ia segera membaca artikel selanjutnya.

Mereka berdua cukup kaget dengan berita itu, pasalnya Leeteuk tidak pernah cerita tentang hal ini. "jadi sakit punggung yang di deritanya itu karena jumlah tulang punggung nya di bawah orang normal"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, bukan lagi rasa simpati yang ada di hati Kyuhyun malah yang ada rasa benci pada Leeteuk "tapi kecelakaan waktu itu cukup berpengaruh juga"

Kyuhyun tetap tidak berkomentar apapun "kau kenapa?"tanya Sungmin, tapi yang ada Kyuhyun malah bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sumpah! Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak suka dengan Leeteuk lagi. Mau Leeteuk sakit,sehat atau jungkir balik, salto dan lain-lain Kyuhyun tidak peduli lagi.

Ckelk!

"hyung!" Sungmin langsung menghampiri Leeteuk yang baru saja selesai syuting "kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"kenapa Ming?"

"aku baca artikel tentang mu"

"aku?"

Sungmin mengangguk "tentang kesehatan mu,jadi sakit punggung mu itu bukan karena kecelakaan waktu itu melainkan memang sejak awal sudah sakit dan kecelakaan 2007 membuatnya tambah parah.. kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku hyung"

"bukan masalah besar Ming, aku istirahat dulu" Leeteuk mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut dan namja cantik itu berlalu dari Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa melihat Leeteuk yang berjalan menuju kamar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal hingga tidak bisa tidur. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dilihatnya Sungmin yang sudah tertidur pulas "sudah jam 1 malam pantas sungmin hyung tidur"

Kyuhyun merasa tenggorokannya kering, ia memutuskan ke dapur untuk minum atau mungkin sedikit Wine. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika pintu kamar Leeteuk terbuka dan memancarkan cahaya "apa urusan ku " gumam nya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada di hatinya. Kyuhyun melanjutkan berjalan ke arah dapur tapi langkah nya malah menuntunnya ke arah kamar Leeteuk. "apa yang ku lakukan" ucapnya di depan kamar Leeteuk

Brugh!

Blak! "hyung!" seru Kyuhyun langsung menjeblak pintu kamar Leeteuk ketika mendengar suara benda jatuh. Ah! Untung hanya benda yang jatuh bukan Leeteuk, tapi benda itu jatuh karena di tubruk oleh Leeteuk "kwencahan?" Kyuhyun membantu Leeteuk untuk duduk di tepi kasur

"baik-baik saja" jawab Leeteuk sambil menahan rasa sakit di punggung nya "tidak usah khawatir, sebaknya kau tidur"

Kyuhyun menyentakan tangan Leeteuk yang menepuk bahunya, membuat Leeteuk terbelalak kaget" wae?"

"kenapa sih.. hyung itu ngga mau cerita tentang rasa sakit hyung dan lebih memendam nya sendiri.."

Leeteuk tersneyum "aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian karena aku it—"

"leader?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya "demi apapun itu.. kau manusia! Kau itu hyung ku ah! Bukan.. tapi hyung semua member disini. Harusnya hyung cerita kalau ternyata tulang punggung hyung itu tidak seperti pada umumnya"

Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya "bagaimana kami mau mengurangi rasa sakit mu kalau kau saja tidak percaya pada kami"

"bukan itu maksud ku.. Kyu. aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan kalian saja maka dari itu aku tidak cerita pada siapapun"

"dan kenapa aku harus tahu dari media dan bukan dari mulut mu.. hyung" seru Kyuhyun marah. Marah bukan karena membenci Leeteuk, ia marah karena Leeteuk memendam semua sendiri

"miahne.. jujur waktu itu aku ke rumah sakit, mungkin pihak RS menceritakannya pada media. Kyu..." Leeteuk meremas seprei kasurnya untuk meredam rasa sakit di punggung nya yang kambuh lagi.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung duduk di samping Leeteuk "apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit mu hyung?" tanya nya sambil mengusap-usap punggung Leeteuk yang sakit, cengkraman tangan Leeteuk di sprei perlahan mengendur, nafasnya pun mulai teratur. Sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun membuatnya nyaman hingga membuatnya reflek menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun

"cukup berada di Superjunior dan di samping ku... " jawab Leeteuk sambil memejamkan matanya "gumawo Kyu"

"aku tidak mau hyung sakit.. janji kau tidak akan seperti ini lagi"

Leeteuk mengangguk.

Kyuhyun masih mengusap punggung Leeteuk sampai akhirnya pundak Kyuhyun terasa berat. Malaikat itu tertidur, terlihat dari nafas nya yang teratur dan pundaknya yang mengendur nyaman. "julukan mu memang angel without wings tapi bagaimana pun juga kau malaikat yang merasakan sakit.. jadi berbagilah dengan ku atau yang lain. itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit mu.. meski tidak punya sayap.. kamilah sayap yang selalu ada di samping mu hyung" Kyuhyun perlahan merebahkan tubuh Leeteuk dan menyelimutinya "tidur yang nyenyak hyung.. " ucapnya sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar Leeteuk dan akhirnya kembali kekamarnya sendiri

Dan besok, bisa di pastikan akan ada tawa, canda dan tangis di dorm seperti biasa, tidak ada ringisan rasa sakit karena rasa itu sudah hilang dan berganti dengan kebersamaan yang ada.

End

Balesan Review:

Teukie teukie : anyong chingu! Wah ini dr awal ngga ada . minta ff angst nih? Pas ultah teuki aja yah aku buat se angst-angstnya.. pada hobi bngt minta angst deh?#plak!

Kyunnia : ff nya nancep? Kayak apa gitu nancep.. hahahah. Gumawo udah baca ya chingu!

Amazuki Zyn: Leeteuk sebenarnya ngga hangat-hangat amat kok.. panas iya#di bakar Leeteuk. Gumawo chingu

Ay : anyong chingu! Aq juga oengen punya oppa kayak Teuki! enak bngt bisa #dilempar teuki. ini brothesrhip fict nya chingu, smoga suka ya

Lee Shurri : gumawo chingu! #bowed

Fireworks : heheh gumawo chingu!#bowed mpe kejedot. Hmm iya rata-rata brothership, romance juga bisa, yaoi juga bisa,Cuma NC yang ngga bisa#plak! Okeh! Nanti saya usahakam teuki jadi cewe

lee minji elf : wah.. gumawo chingu.. saya juga suka chingu #ga nanya thor#

TeukWIFE: hooiiiiii! Kata 'wife 'nya ngga usah pake capslock dunkz..#dilempar bom# gumawo chingu, tunggu ff kyuteuk selanjutnya

ZueTeuk : saya kembali untuk membalas review anda! Ahahah#di sumpel# bukannya ngga di kasi tahu tapi ke edit sm ffn nya..heheh okeh search aja fb aq Cassinta Melyana TeukiIsmyInspirit .. ini kependekan?

Rizzka : aku emang baik hati chingu #disumpel sendal# nih ff nya chingu.. jangan lupa di baca oke!

Kyuhee: aku pingsan bareng Kyu karena dikau nyium kyu! andwe!#tarik tangan Kyuhyun

*Teuki: *balik narik tangan Kyuhyun* adek gw niy!*

umi elf teukie: ini ff hya udah buat lagi kok.. jangan lupa di baca ya!

Sihyun Cho: gumawo chingu.. ni aku udah buat lagi. Jangan lupa di baca yah,wonkyu nya akan saya pertimbangkan..okeh

puteri-wonkyu: anyong chingu.. iya aku blum update belum di revisi lagi nih..

cloud3024: ini aku udah buat lagi chingu.. jangan lupa di baca. Aku juga terharu sama revie nya chingu.#gombal *plak!

Blackyuline: gumawo udah mau baca chingu!

Yak! Sekian balesan review di FF evils angel.. balesan review back turn the time next ya di chapt miahne kalau ada review yang belum terbalaskan atau ceritanya yang membosankan.. saya masih belajar hehehhe.. yang mau temenan sama gw.. silahkan add atau search di .id atau cari yg namanya Cassinta Melyana Teuki IsmyInspirit

Gumawo sekarung full ya.. untuk next brothership saya bakal publish ff teukbum/angst,hurt/.. maklum lagi galau kok kibum ngga ada di urutan teaser..trus itu kenapa oppadeul rambutnya BLONDE!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_2 album di lewati tanpa Kibum. Dan apa yang di lakukan Kibum? Leeteuk bahkan tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan Kibum hingga melwati album . leeteuk bahkan berharap Kibum bisa bergabung dalam album ke 6, tetapi harapan Leeteuk tidak pernah terwujud._

"_apa kau baik-baik saja Kibum" bisik nya pelan sambil membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya."kau itu pendiam... aku takut kau akan susah beradaptasi dengan orang" _

_Lama kelamaan Leeteuk tertidur di kursi meja riasnya dengan posisi memeluk lututnya. Kyuhyun secara perlahan membuka pintu kamar Leeteuk,ia mendekati hyung nya yang tertidur. Namja itu memandangi malaikat yang sepertinya sedang menanggung banyak beban, malaikat biasanya identik dengan keceriaan, kebahagiaan dan kehangatan. Tapi apa yang di rasakan Kyuhyun sekarang? Malaikat di depannya ini terlalu rapuh,tidak sehangat dulu bahkan terkesan dingin seperti salju._

_Dan jika berbicara tentang salju Kyuhyun akan ingat dengan sosok Kibum. Sosok yang dirindukan Leeteuk. Cemburu? Tentu tidak, Kyuhyun bukan namja kecil yang akan cemburu melihat kedekatan Leeteuk dengan Kang in atau member lain. ia hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Leeteuk seperti ini._

_Kyuhyun menghela nafas,dan dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh hyung nya dan merebahkannya di tempat tidur "apa Kibum tahu keadaan mu seperti ini hyung?" Kyuhyun menyelimuti Leeteuk "harusnya kau datang untuk menjenguknya, dia merindukan mu lebih dari yang kau tahu Kibum hyung"_


End file.
